A Pearl Revolution
by Blackmask666
Summary: An Aqua Pearl finally sees what homeworld is doing to other Pearls, and how they're secretly abused and hurt by their leaders. She finally had enough of it... she plans to start a revolution against their leaders and Diamonds. With the help of Pearls and other Gems.
1. Aqua

**A Pearl Revolution**

 **Chapter 1: Aqua**

A lone Moonstone sat on her Elite yellow and blue chair, looking at her screen which is displaying her current missions and future departures. "soooo boring…" she looks over at her aqua pearl in the corner of the room, she smirks and let's the display go down. She gets up from her seat and starts walking over to her. "Oh Pearl..~"

Aqua Pearl holds her hands more tightly and looks down some more, her foot starts shaking a little. "Y-Yes my Moonstone..?" she is not blushing or being flirty, she's scared of her because of the rumors that's been going around about Moonstone.

"Could you.. entertain me..?~" Moonstone says with a flirty voice and tone as she continues to walk closer.

"How so my Moonstone..?" she looks up a little at her.

Moonstone pins one of her hands against hers, holding it on the wall. "Stand here and let me, experiment with you..~"

Pearl jumps a bit when Moonstone pinned her hand against the wall, she looks up at her, a little shaken up. Mostly afraid because she now knows the rumors were true, but she tends to not show her weaknesses, so she hides the scared feeling inside her. "u-um my Moonstone.. i-I don't think we shou-"

Her response was interrupted by Moonstone, by pinning both her hands against the wall rather forcefully. "I don't take No for an answer. Now be quiet." She leans in and kisses her neck, still holding her against the wall.

"n-no.. stop it. I-I didn't..-" she tries to struggle out of her hold, closing her eyes tightly.

Moonstone stops her kiss for a second. "didn't what? Give me permission? You're a Pearl. Follow my orders, or be shattered." She leans in again and tries to kiss her. Until a Amethyst guard opens the door and interrupts her.

"u-um.. You're wanted in the Homeworld Meeting Room.. Idocrese said you have to leave your Pearl here.. I'll be… heading out now…" she leaves the room and continues her duty.

Moonstone lets go of Pearl's hands and gives her a smirk. "I'll be back later, let's finish up after this. Keep my stuff clean." She walks out the room and proceeds to the her meeting.

Aqua Pearl falls onto her knees and starts to tear up. Holding herself. "They were true… all those Pearls were... abused… a-and now, I have to obey her orders or else.. I'll be…" She puts her hands to her face and sobs some more.

20 minutes later, the same Amethyst guard opens the door and heads in the room. "Pearl, your Moonstone said you should head to Weapons Bay and pickup her upgrade."

Pearl was standing beside the elite chair, looking over at the Amethyst. "Okay, thanks for the information Amethyst." She walks down and heads over to the door, exiting with the Amethyst guard.

"so u-um.. what.. was happening when I walked in a little while ago..?" she nervously looks over at Pearl.

"…I don't want to talk about it." She looks down and holds her hands more tightly. Looking rather sad.

"okay okay.. you don't have to tell me, but…" she looks around, the hallway they were walking in was empty. She digs in her pocket and holds out a tiny blue blinking chip, handing it to Pearl. "take this, it's a little silent alarm thing."

Pearl looks up at the Amethyst, and then at the chip. She takes it. "where did you find it? Why are you giving it to me?"

"I found it in a little container called 'Prototypes' back at the Human Zoo. And.. I'm giving it to you, so you can ring for help whenever something like that happens ever again with you and your.. Moonstone… I know what abuse feels like… anyways.. whenever you want to ring for help, press the little blue button and it'll send a signal back to me." She holds out another chip, this time it's red and has a little speaker on it. "this one will shock me a little.. and make a noise.. but who cares. You can press the button at anytime, and I'll be on my way. Though.. the only place I know where you would be is back at your Moonstones quarters.. anywhere else, and I wouldn't know where to look.."

"That's fine, I'm mostly there Anyways." She smiles up at Amethyst. "Thank you Amethyst, I feel more safe now.."

Amethyst smiles back and blushes a little. "Heheh, you're welcome. Anyways, I should be heading back to my post, see you around Pearl." She starts walking off in another direction, heading back to her guard station.

Aqua Pearl smiles, and then continues walking to the Weapons Bay.

A few minutes later, she looks around for Moonstone's weapon upgrade. The Weapons Bay was mostly filled Gem Guards and Pearls. She heads up to a booth and was greeted by a fellow Pearl. "I'm here to pickup Moonstone's upgrade, cut 2HA 6Y8."

"Follow me." She opens up the door for her and starts walking in the back.

Aqua Pearl follows her and looks around the dark brown hallway, as they keep walking, it starts getting hotter. A minute later, they arrive in the base of the Weapons Bay.

"That Bismuth has it, ask her." She points at a room, a large shadow could be seen inside, smithing some sort of blade. The Pearl walks away and back to her booth.

Aqua Pearl looks at the room, then walks inside. "Hello..? I'm here for Moonstone's upgrade" when she walks inside, she looks at a Bismuth that has a collar around her neck.

The large figure turns around, the Bismuth has a large scar and an eye patch on. "What gem cut..?"

Aqua Pearl looks up at her more closely and realises who it is. "Wait… you're.. one of the true rebels.. you were the Rebel Blacksmith that fought for Earth."

"That I was.. now I'm just a puppet for the Diamonds…" she shakes the metal red collar. "anyways.. you said something about a Moonstone's upgrade..?"

"Y-yes.. cut 2HA 6Y8.."

Bismuth starts looking around for the upgrade. "2HA 6Y8… Ah ha, here it is." She holds up an expandable light blue spearhead, and then hands it to Pearl. "Tell her to attach it to her weapon, it should automatically snap onto it with ease. But be careful holding that.. if you manage to expand it, it could extend for a couple feet, it could even poof a gem on contact.. so please be careful. Now, off you go. I got loads of upgrades I need to do.. unfortunately.." she heads back to her station and continues to work on weapons and upgrades for other gems.

Pearl looks down at the expandable spearhead, then starts walking back to her Moonstones quarters. Not wanting to go back.


	2. No Choice

Chapter 2: No Choice.

Aqua Pearl walks back to her Moonstones quarters and heads inside, sitting on the elite chair was none other then herself, Moonstone.

"Is that you My Pearl..?~" Moonstone calls out to her, then peeks behind her chair to look at Aqua. "It is you..~ and you brought my upgrade back as promised, I think you deserve a reward..~"

Aqua hesitates and her foot shakes a little, holding the upgrade and looking down at it. "I'm fine.. really.. I-I don't deserve a reward…"

"Don't be silly dear..~ you know you want it..~" She gets up from her chair and starts walking over to Pearl. "And best of all.. we don't get interrupted like last time..~"

Aqua starts stepping backwards, holding onto the weapon upgrade tightly. "No.. I'm good… don't give me anything…" she backs up into the wall.

Moonstone then gets frustrated and the look on her face turns angry. "Look, since you're not going to take your reward happily… I'm going to give it to you.. by force!!" She rips the upgrade from her hands and throws it to the side. She then pins Aqua's hands against the wall again. This time she's way more forceful, the griping of Aqua's hands were tighter then before. She leans in and kisses her neck.

Aqua tries to squirm out of Moonstone's grip, moving her head around so Moonstone won't be able to kiss her. She starts panicking. "L-Let go o-of me!! Stop it stop it!!" she kicks out of her grip and tries to run, while she's free of her hold, she summons the device Amethyst gave her.

Moonstone tackles her from behind and continues kissing Pearl on her neck, but this time starting to feel all around her body.

When Aqua got tackled, she dropped the device, making it slide across the room, but it landed on the button, sending out the signal. She starts yelling for help. "A-Agh Help!! Help me!!"

Moonstone quickly covers her mouth. "Shut up and enjoy it!" still feeling Pearl's body with her other hand, kissing her neck, she starts kissing towards her mouth.

Aqua panics heavily, then looks to the side and gets an idea. She shapeshifts her arm to make it longer, she grabs the weapon upgrade and quickly pulls back her arm. She points the expandable spearhead above her, pointing at Moonstone.

Moonstone opens her eyes and stops everything, looking at the spearhead in shock. "…Pearl…?"

Aqua closes her eyes and hits the spearhead, Making it expand, then it quickly pierces Moonstone's gem, which was located on her cheek. She immediately poofs.

Aqua quickly gets up, breathing heavily, she turns around and looks at Moonstones gem, which is now cracked because of the spear. She goes onto her knees and starts to sob.

Amethyst quickly opens the door and heads inside. "I'm here!!" she looks over at Aqua and Moonstone's cracked gem. She looks confused and shocked. "Pearl…?"

Aqua looks back at Amethyst, she quickly gets up and runs over to her. "I-I had n-no choice.. s-she was on top of m-me.. a-and and.."

Amethyst quickly hugs Aqua and closes her eyes, knowing what a hug is because she used to comfort the humans at Pink's Zoo. "Shh.. Everything's okay now… I'm here for you.. I'm not mad at you… you were protecting yourself…"

Aqua looks shocked, tears running down her face. But then she closes her eyes and hugs back, sobbing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, Amethyst and Aqua are sitting with their backs against the wall, Aqua telling her what happened. "And then you came in… and here we are now…"

Amethyst listens to her every word, looking down. "I see… so the rumors about her were true… dang… all those other Pearl's.. nobody listened to them… I can't imagine what they're going through right now… wherever they are…"

Suddenly, a bright light starts to glow in the room, it was Moonstone's gem, raising up in the air.

Aqua looks at her gem with a wide pair of eyes, horrified what she's going to do or say when she reforms. "She's back!!"

Moonstone starts reforming, but something seems different. Her form looks disoriented and twisted. Then once she reforms, she looks like an absolute monster, her gem cracked and corrupted. She roars as she looks at Aqua, standing on all fours, with spikes all over her body.

Amethyst and Aqua scream in fear, then they get up and run out the room.

Amethyst says to Aqua as they're running down the hallway. "What is that thing!?!"

"I don't know!!" Aqua looks absolutely terrified.

Corrupted Moonstone smashes through the door, roaring in a frenzy. She starts to chase after the two gems.

An unknown voice could be heard throughout the hallway via speakers. "Breech in sector 8!" a loud alarm starts to ring and the white hallway turns red, signaling that sector 8 is in lockdown mode. All the doors close and get locked up behind indestructible walls, including the exit out of the hallway, trapping Amethyst and Aqua inside with Moonstone.

Amethyst and Aqua suddenly stop once the exit gets covered up in front of them, they turn around and see Moonstone running at them. They both look at each other with a worried look. Aqua starts to tear up, thinking that it's the end for both of them. Aqua holds onto Amethyst's hand tightly. "I'm sorry for bringing you into all this…"

"it wasn't your fault…" Amethyst says in a soft, comforting tone, looking down at Aqua, she softly smiles, a tear running down her cheek.

Aqua looks up at her with tears running down her face, she then softly smiles. Then she hugs Amethyst, closing her eyes tightly as Moonstone was about to ram into them.

Then, a bright light fills the whole room, sending out a shockwave that sends Corrupted Moonstone flying back. Aqua and Amethyst start to fuse, their two gems dancing around each other as they start fusing. Then another shockwave bursts from them.

"huh…? What.. happened… Amethyst.. where'd you go…? Huh..? I'm right here.. wait…" she fully opens her eyes and looks down at herself, her skin turned into a Melrose kind of color, she has four arms and hands. Long wavy light blue and purple hair is behind her back, she also seems much more taller. Amethyst's gem was on her shoulder, while Aqua's gem was on her chest. Both of the gems changed color as well. Their outfit was a mashup between a Quartz soldier and a Pearl. "Wha-! W-wait! O-oh my stars! I-im so sorry! No no! It's okay it's Okay! This… this is okay…" She softly looks down at her hands and holds them together, smiling softly as well.

Moonstone recovers from the shockwave and gets up, roaring again, then runs at them.

"Heads up, we got company" she prepares for Moonstone, then once she reaches them. Melrose-Colored Opal picks up Moonstone above her head, struggling but not giving up, and smashes her against her knee. Causing Moonstone to be poofed yet again. "Phew!" Opal sits down and looks exhausted from holding up a corrupted beast. "Wait, we can't be seen like this! What if they find us? Right, this isn't allowed. But I don't wanna go… me either…" she hugs herself and looks down.

Then the alarm shuts off the hallway goes back to normal, changing color from red to white. All the walls start to lift up, including the exit.

The exit door was just about to open.


End file.
